Broken
by Ghost171
Summary: After Simon loses his best friends on a war zone, he becomes cold. Broken. Being recruited into the Special Task Force 141 Simon has to deal with Nightmares, flashbacks, anxiety attacks and a serious case of trust issues. Can the team save Simon from plunging into insanity while trying to survive his cruel training and tracking down a war lord.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please don't hate me if it's bad!**

* * *

"RPG! Get down!" I warned the soldiers around me. The grassy battlefield once peaceful plunged into hell in a matter of seconds. Gunfire sliced through the air, grenades set off from all sides of the field followed by the shouts of orders being carried out and the screaming of injured soldiers.

"Team check in!" I called out as loud I could. Praying desperately for my friends to be safe as I waited for their reply. Straining my ears to hear over the choas around me, I dared to peak out of the ditch that I took cover from the flying bullets above.

"Jess checking in I'm alright!" A slight german accent called out. Tracking the sound of the familiar voice I scanned my comrades around me until my eyes landed on a blonde headed soldier, whom was at least a good 2 yards away from me. He was always nearby. Letting out a sigh of relief I called out to him, "Jess, have you seen Brisa or Jaisse?"

"Their in the front, we have to get to them!" Jess replied in a strained tone. In the front? Their not supposed to be up there. Waving off my thoughts I signaled Jess to move forward. He simply nodded acknowledging what I was doing. I nodded back before poking my head out of the ditch and quickly scanned the area. Spotting a clear way slightly to the right, I jumped out of my position keeping my head down I ran towards another ditch 5 yards away from me. The adrenaline pumped through me and I felt my heart pounding in my chest knowing full well what could happen to me as I felt bullets fly by me. The ditch was only a few feet away now, until two grenades landed in front of me. Two grenades? Seriously! Why do I have the worst luck ever!

I picked up the pace leaping over the grenades and sliding into the cover of the ditch as the grenades set off. Pressing my back against the dirt wall I took a few seconds to catch my breath. Two other soldiers were in the cover as well. One was shooting away at the enemy as the other unclipped the pin to a grenade and threw it. The soldier turned around and acknowledged my presence.

"How'd ya get in here?" He asked a confused expression plastered on his face.

"I came from over there, mate." I huffed giving him a grin and pointing a thumb behind me. He blinked looking above and over the ditch from my side.

"That's a long ways away your a lucky bastard." He laughed. I shifted the ACR rifle I had in my hands and gave a chuckle.

"And here I thought I had bad luck. I'll catch ya later mate, I gotta save my friend's arses." Giving him a quick wave of my hand I got up and looked over the battlefield. Twenty yards until the frontlines. Jumping out of the pit I ran straight ahead, all doing this without even giving the soldier a chance to saying bye.

Cold sweat slid down my face and back as I came close to either being blown to bits by a flying grenade or a stray bullet. I felt the ground dissappear from under me and I found myself blown a few feet away. Crashing into the ground I felt the wind get knocked out of me. I saw black spots and the ringing in my ears blocked out the sounds of the world. Slowly pressing my hands into dirt I pushed myself up shaking my head clearing my vision as my hearing slowly came back to me.

"Get your ass up Simon we gotta find Brisa and Jaisse!" I felt strong hands grip my shoulders and hauled me onto my feet. Looking up I saw Jess, he's my best friend, always helping me up and showing me the way.

"I thought you went to the left side to search for'em there." I replied as Jess led the way to the frontlines, running.

"The battalions left and right have been wiped out," He explained not even soaring a glance my way.

"But that's impossible, their like tanks they wouldn't go down that easily especially not that quickly, their unbreakable!" I babbled in disbelief as we reached the small hill that indicated the front lines mark.

We both crouched down taking cover behind the small hill, Jess immediately started scanning the area for our friends.

"There's no time to discuss it, do you see th-" Jess stopped mid sentence. His aqua green eyes were focused on something or someone behind me. His jaw tightened as his eyes grew wide in fear. I turned around and I averted my gaze on two bodies. It was a male and female. They both had the same shade of dark brown hair, and the same lifeless eyes.

"Brisa. Jaisse." I called out, it came out more of a hushed whisper. Time stopped. I slowly stretched out my hand, I didn't notice it shaking. Jess walked over to Brisa as I Gently rolled Jaisse over, icy blue eyes met lifeless brown eyes. His skin was pale, and cold. There was no laughs, jokes or cheeky smiles from my younger friend.

"Jaisse, can you hear me you gotta get up." I shook his un responding body. I felt my heart clench.

"Jaisse, come on please get up." My voice shook as I felt tears threaten to fall.

"Jaisse." I searched desperately for a sign that he heard me. Then I realized. He's dead. And I can't change that fact. I rested my head on his chest and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Come on Simon we have to retreat the enemy forces have wiped out most of our guys." His voice sounded so cold.

I slowly nodded as I got on my feet and gave my two best friends a last look before breaking into a run and time seemed to start again. I ran along side Jess as the world resumed time and the sound of gunfire, explosions and screams entered my life once again. Not bothering to take shelter as we raced through the bloody battlefield, dead bodies littered the floor. Both our comrades and enemy scattered the area. So much blood. I shuddered at the gruesome sight of countless bodies shot or blown to pieces. I felt like throwing up as I paced a comrade with all his body parts scattered around. The insides of him were clearly visibly as guts spilled out of his torso.

I tripped over something as I was distracted. I faceplanted into the blood stained earth. I turned my head and saw what tripped me. My heart stopped beating in my chest. Jess.

"Jess! Are you okay, where are you hit!?" I quickly examined him. There was blood seeping out of his back, right behind his heart. He gave no response as he fell into a coughing fit spluttering out blood.

"Come on, we're getting to evac now." I sat him up and pressed my hand over his wound.

"Sorry Simon." Jess muttered in a daze. My eyes widened in confusion.

"For what?" I asked.

"For slowing you down. For not being there for you. For not being a good friend." His breathing became ragged.

"Your wrong Jess. You never slowed me down you simply pushed me forward. You were always there for me, you got me through the worst times if my life. And your not a good friend, because your not my friend. You my brother. And your not going to leave me like Jaisse and Brisa!" I growled, the blood from his wound oozed through my fingers.

"Huh, I never knew you thought of me like that 'brother'. He grinned and closed his eyes. "Do you remember when we first met Simon? I do, we never liked each other back then. But I guess it's just that spark about you that made me want to be your friend." He let out a sigh and gave me a sad smile.

"I'm glad I met you Simon."

I stared at him in astonishment. His body went limp and his once bright eyes turned dull then blank. My breath hitched.

"Jess?" I shook him.

"No, no ,no Jess. Not you. No. Come back!" I clenched his vest shaking my head in defiance as hot tears streamed down my dirt covered face.

"Jess, brother! Please don't leave me. God damn it stay with me Jess! We're brothers, you promised you would never leave me alone. You promised you wouldn't leave me, so don't you dare go back on it!" I pleaded.

I felt something inside me crack, fall, and shatter into a million peices. My heart enclosed it's self in a feezing icicle, and my mind plunge into darkness. I was broken. And that's something that can never be mended.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Please review I would appreciate to know what you guys think!**


	2. Explaining!

Okay first off some of u might be consfused thinking that im writing about Simon Ghost Riley, please dont hate me but im not...when I was 9 years old I made a character named simon myer (my best friends name was simon and I got myers becuz I just watched Michael Myers the movie) So Simon Myers had a bad child hood and then here comes Jess, Jaisse, and Brisa and they made it better. Thats when I started getting into military/Army/SWAT/any authority figures. Thats when I turned 11 I found call of duty and met Simon Ghost Riley. And that shocked me becuz of how similar my character was from Simon Ghost Riley. So I thought "hey, lets write a story about Simon Myers joining the Special Force 141 becuz the last squad either went KIA or MIA. (REST IN PEACE GHOST AND SOAP FOREVER A FAN!) Anyways that's when (not saying who) wanted to recruit new people to pass the torch onto, and Simon Myers was one of them becuz of how much he reminds (still not tellling u) of Ghost. BECUZ EVERYONE NEEDS THAT BADASS GHOST! Anyways so sorry to disappoint some people and dont hate me ;-;


End file.
